


Death of the Minstrel

by sigurfox



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, Depression, Guilt, Hate, POV First Person, Poetry, Swear Words, mentions of Melkor - Freeform, rude expressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: The wisest mind’s conquered, the earth is subdued.With mead of a raven the meadows bedewed.My hand grips the sword that is happily sated.Instead of a harp – sharp attendant of hatred.





	Death of the Minstrel

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language. At first i wanted to write the softer variants for few particular lines but then i decided against it and to post the original rude version because where else to sin if not on this website.

 

The wisest mind’s conquered, the earth is subdued.

With mead of a raven the meadows bedewed.

My hand grips the sword that is happily sated.

Instead of a harp – sharp attendant of hatred.

Condemn all that’s dearly loved to imperil

In mockery, bane, mutilation, betrayal.

Succumb to the tyranny, one bitter aura,

On battlefields spilling the ichor of hröar

To bestial hymns at the frontlines of horror. 

I want to know, when all the weapons are drawn  

Why earth doesn’t swallow us up? It’s so wrong.

A whole lot of whores on the threshold – behold!

Revolting against the entire good world.  

I’m seeing our hate issue forth down upon it.

And i’m more a warrior now than a poet.

Disastrous disharmony governs my fortune

When i witness wrath and untruth and keep watching

How grow up the strifes that my family’s forging.

 

But after the warfare warm ray of amazing

Improbable pale apparition impales me.

The remnant of innocence bristles in crystals.

I open my eyes and celestial vista

Salutes me, and as i resurface to senses

Wherein the red vessel new morning commences,

Reviving me thorough, unholy and hollow,

From fever of folly, the blackout of follow,

Alone i live on. Is the war ever over?

The times when i thought i’d erase sin with art

Unraveled my feeble unviable guard.  

So i’m stuck in mining for darkest diseases.

Go on fucking wounds in my fёa. It pleases

The bitch on the underworld throne. Do we hate

Him more than ourselves? Ha! Thus wretches degrade  

Sucked in by the madness. Like yrch i by chance

In Morgoth name manifest all my romance.

The vilest of Valar, the greatest pretense.

 

Regret in a heart filled with debris and pebbles

Tick tocks off the walls and betokens new battles.

And i long ago should have followed my brother. 

I’m drifting from one awful dream to another

In hopes to discover their specters at peace.

Nightmarish reality swallows my pleas.

Time flies but my head does not get any clearer.

I can’t look around, can’t look in the mirror.  

My one consolation, resolve to my guilt –

That mutely i would in oblivion wilt.

The only one frightening fate unfulfilled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i could never not mention Melkor, i’m his hoe


End file.
